The present disclosure generally relates to a connector arrangement for attaching a gas conduit to a gas supply device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a connector arrangement that visually indicates a secure connection between the gas conduit and the gas supply device, such as an anesthesia machine.
Presently, many different types of connection arrangements are available for joining a gas conduit to a gas supply device. These types of connector arrangements typically include some type of attachment arrangement that secures a connector on the gas conduit to a receptacle of the gas supply device to prevent inadvertent disconnection of the two components. However, it is oftentimes difficult to determine whether a secure connection has been made without either physically pulling on the gas conduit or visually examining the orientation of the connector and the receptacle.
A secure connection between a patient circuit and an anesthesia machine is critical to insure that the proper amount of anesthetic agent is being delivered to the patient and not being dispersed into the environment surrounding the patient. Therefore, a need exists to insure a secure connection between the gas conduit and the anesthesia machine to facilitate the proper connection of the two components.